


Hanky Code

by Mr-MistyEyed (tallxboys)



Category: Green Day
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Handkerchief Code, adie is his dom <3, billie’s the sub, hanky code, idk!!!!! it’s simple and soft ok, just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallxboys/pseuds/Mr-MistyEyed
Summary: billie joe and his wife, adrienne, are new to the subtle display of their own personal arrangements via simple scrunched up piece of fabric hanging out of a back pocket.
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Adrienne Nesser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hanky Code

**Author's Note:**

> my first green day story so here u go. this was just simple and fun and i love the dynamic of billie being adrienne’s sub ok.

he gulped shoving a black and white polka-dotted handkerchief into the right back pocket of his jeans. he felt his chest ease and flutter simultaneously as he smiled. he was hers entirely. they finally figured a way to subtly and secretly express that in the public eye. 

billie and his wife, adrienne, are in a, consensual and to simply put it, dominant and submissive relationship; in multiple ways. 

billie was a hard-ass and a hard worker. he never stopped; never calmed down. he always had a project going on wether it be a side band, work-in-progress album, or various singles being released. or he jumped in head first and jumped in a movie to act, to the best of his abilities. he was either always too hyped up to slow down and breathe or too in his thoughts to relax and give in to something. but that’s where adrienne steps in. 

a gentle, yet, stern hand. figuratively and literally. she’s always had the upper hand and some kind of power on billie joe. she was the full package to get his heart to race just from a small glance or gentle caress. she was a loving mother, wife, and friend. a voice that was silk and could become stern as metal. adie, while being human and having her own struggles, continuously put billie into a mouth gaping awe as she toughed through situations and was able to proceed with her head on straight. 

that’s only half of why their arrangements work out so well. 

those close to billie joe and were on that kind of level with him, found it easy to tell exactly what and how he was. though, you’d have to be pretty blind to not see the way he shrinks into the side of adrienne when she slings a confident arm around his slim shoulders or squeezes a reassuring hand around his forearm, doing just that, a squeeze to the heavily tattooed and barely peaking through pale skin. billie was a thinly stretched out string tied thickly around adrienne’s freshly fingernail polish painted finger. 

he was about as wound up as his lover’s dreadlocks. all sly looks and mouth in front of people unless she has something to do about it. hell, she could signal for him to kneel for her in the middle of a concert and he’d probably have bruised knees after the show. 

mike and tre knew firsthand. they’ve all had their fair share of curious and lonely flings in the 90’s with each other; they’re all pretty close in ways most lifelong partners aren’t. 

billie only recently came around to the idea of submitting himself to adrienne, fearing what she’d think of him. he remembers the night he opened up to her about it, shaking hands and nervous lust filled eyes; opened wide and big full of faux innocent. 

looking back now, he can’t say the outcome fully surprised him. adie’s always had a possessive charm about her. billie couldn’t blame her. a badass 90’s punk chick falling in love with the short, hot-headed twink that sings and plays guitar in some band was just setting up for billie joe to immediately per-fect position when a rough female voice behinds him spits, “hands and knees.” 

a hot twisted love story. 

“like your accessory, baby.” 

there it was. the voice that could soothe every inch of nerves that ran through his body. 

“thanks, adie.” he gave his bottom a wiggle, watching as the half out fabric swayed side to side like some poorly pinned tail. his eyes looked up and green met brown in the reflection of the mirror in front of him. well, sort of met. he flushed as green met brown staring down at the swinging fabric, and inevitably the surrounding area.

“baby boy ready for his first show of the tour?” her delicate, slim and warm hands found their common places on each side of his waist, just teasing above his hips but not giving the satisfaction of slumping lower. 

his heart was thumping and he could guarantee it wasn’t only for the suspense of the show. 

“yeah. nervous, though. you look really pretty tonight.” 

their voices were hushed like sneaking teenagers. no reason to be, this venue was generous and gave each band member their own quaint and cozy dressing room. it was isolating though if you didn’t have a partner with you, not even the most painful straining of ears could hear familiar voices other than the screeching excitement filled crowd and distant banging of things being moved and set up. 

the isolation killed billie joe the most. while he’s quite introverted, he has to be careful to not end up too far deep into his own brain. they’ve all learned that bad things happen when he falls into that trap. 

but, he had adrienne. she’s there and he’s there and they’re both there. she’s there with him and he can feel himself be able to breathe. 

she let his nervous kindergarten compliment slide with an appreciative smile and pat against his show clothes with her right hand. 

wasn’t near as rough as she could get her hands on his small body but she didn’t ignore the way his eyes fluttered with each light swat. 

“gonna be good?” 

billie gulped. she left it open ended and vague, letting him decide how he wanted to answer it. the way he felt his posture softening and his mind becoming less tense he could only really answer it one way, 

“yes, ma’am.” 

silence. 

a smirk tweaked at the corner of her lipstick colored lips and billie had to tight-knuckle grip onto the edge of the counter that sat various beauty care and show prep items under the mirror they shared emotion filled and wordless replies. 

“good boy.” 

a whine. it was subtle, she’d give him that, but the quiet room came in handy for hearing his trying to be hidden noises. it was high and very obviously had no way of being controlled the way it seeped out in quick response to her words. 

god. 

“my good, pretty boy.” she let a hand ruffle through his ‘perfectly’ messy and spiked raven hair. 

god. 

nearing loud and shouting voices from out in the hall alerted them and she gently pulled away from him, not without giving a small pinch to his bare hip that she quickly shimmied her hand under his shirt to reach. 

“showtime, darling.” the way her words dripped from her mouth like intellectual honey was driving him crazy, making him wanna skip the show and stay in here forever, being good for her and her effortless ways to make him weaker than he’d ever admit he could achieve. 

everything she did was effortless. she floated around every room like a humble goddess. 

billie joe was putty in her pretty hands. 

with one last glance at the handkerchief, he moved away from the mirror and began his way out of their safe haven and into getting his head straight and hyped for the show. he couldn’t walk out there weak-kneed and whimpering for his wife to give him one last caress of her fingers. 

he didn’t miss the way mike and tre gave him knowing but understanding looks when he walked out with boyish pink cheeks. 

knowing the filth that resides in, honestly, all of their minds, they probably assumed the worst before actuality. though, billie joe wouldn’t fight them on that. he wasn’t exactly too keen on the jokes and picking on him that would begin if he told them the milliseconds he was away from kneeling for his wife and letting her do whatever she wanted to his body, relieving or not. 

oh sweet serendipity and the haze in his brain. 

none of them gave questioning glances or even asked about the lone hanky in his back pocket. shit, no one has probably even heard of it. tre, maybe. the kinky bastard. 

but mike nor billie missed the way his face suddenly got redder than the usual overexerted and sweaty flush during the show. it was his and adie’s little secret, though, when he let his eyes drift off to the side of the stage to peak at her intending to be goofy and spotted a matching handkerchief in her back pocket, but on the left. 

adrienne obviously didn’t miss it either as she sent him a innocent, but knowing smile. 

he cursed the power she held over him and continued on with the show like nothing even occurred as mike chuckles and rolls his eyes. tre’s gonna be pissed he missed out on this event. 

the only thing going through billie’s mind until the show ended and they arrived into their hotel room for the night. 

‘be a good boy.’


End file.
